


After School

by CinderedDreams



Series: High School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Dubious Consent, High School, Locker Room, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Size Difference, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderedDreams/pseuds/CinderedDreams
Summary: Dylan tries to make Thomas feel what he feels.





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut, give me criticism please

A group of teenage boys were out on the courts with a coach yelling various obscenities at them. They practiced playing basketball until each and everyone of them were heavily sweating.

"Alright, I expect you to give it your all. The tournament is just a week away and we better beat those Pioneers!" The coach shouted, his voice gruff. Unaware of the boy lurking behind the bleachers. The boy's name was Dylan, he had a massive crush on a member of the basketball team, Thomas. Dylan gulped watching as the crowd of boys headed into the locker room, his hopeful eyes lingering on Thomas' ass.

He had caught feelings for Thomas when they sat next to each other in sixth grade, everyone liked Thomas. His black hair cropped so short, dazzling gaze, and his voice! Thomas was tall, taller then most their class and was muscled and bigger then him. Dylan sighed quietly, watching as a few boys exited after minutes, laughing together.

Thomas was a kind person, he never really bragged or made fun of people. He was a considerate person and appreciated everyone. Which is why half the school wanted him.

Dylan wanted to tell Thomas how he felt, he wanted to date him. Minutes stretched on until another team member left, Dylan inched out of his hiding spot. The door seemed to taunt him, he looked around the empty gym, half expecting to see someone watching him.  He lifted his feet fully with each step, not wanting them to squeak against the polished floor.

Dylan slowly pushed the door open, he could hear a quiet, human sound. The locker room stunk, it smelled like unwashed body and dirty socks, he grimaced. He peered around the corner to see Thomas sitting on a bench, his naked back towards Dylan with his right arm moving suspiciously constant. Thomas' head moved back and a strangled moan escaped, Dylan's face warmed as he stood stock-still.

Was this his chance? Dylan had to do something! He carefully walked towards Thomas, each movement was exceptionally slow to stay as quiet as possible. He noted that Thomas' pants were at his knees, was the teen that impatient to jerk it? A few inches away, Dylan dropped to his knees, Thomas jumped, turning to Dylan. His eyes wide with panic and Dylan took a shaky breath.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dylan?" Thomas yelped. Dylan felt a thrum of heat, Thomas remembered his name! He was eager to get down to business. Dylan hurried between Thomas' legs, the taller boy sputtered protests but did not stop Dylan as he grabbed the shaft. The cock was already moist, probably a mix of liquids. His tongue peeked out, going along the fleshy length, tasting the salty sweat. Dylan nearly moaned from the musky scent of Thomas, his pants were suddenly so tight in the crotch area.

"Dylan..." Thomas groaned, a hand found its way to Dylan's forehead. Dylan took the tip in his mouth, relishing in the precum that dripped onto his tongue. Thomas' hand pushed against his forehead lightly, Dylan licked at the slit, eager for more.

He slowly eased more of the hard length in his mouth, listening to Thomas' moans. "Fuck... I'm close." Thomas said, his voice breathy. Dylan was slightly disappointed at that, they were just getting started!  He released the cock, he rose to his feet and shoved Thomas' back onto the bench. "H-hey!" Thomas complained, his hips thrusted into the air.

"We're not done, stay like that." Dylan shed himself of his pants and underwear. "What were you jacking off with?" Thomas reached with his left hand and grabbed a small tube of lube.

As Dylan lubed his fingers, he studied Thomas. The teen's muscles were glistening from sweat, he was panting like he just ran a marathon, and his gaze was focused on Dylan's fingers. He smirked, he turned his back to Thomas, bending slightly. Dylan used one hand to spread his cheeks before inserting two fingers. He moaned at the familiar sensation of invading digits, he quickly added a third finger, feeling Thomas' eyes bore into him.

"Mmh, Thomas…" Dylan panted, spreading his fingers to prepare himself for Thomas. He felt himself flinch as Thomas' hands ran over his lower body, obviously not following the command to stay still. Dylan felt like melting as Thomas felt his waist to his thighs, even cupping his balls.

"Keep going, Dylan." Thomas whispered hoarsely. Dylan froze, realizing that his fingers had stopped instead of him. He slowly started up again, grunts escaping him as Thomas grasped his length. His fingers that must have been lubed up, went over his cock, going over it until it was slick.

"Ugh fuck, I'm ready." Dylan said. Thomas pulled away, Dylan faced him to watch as he got back on the bench. He got on over Thomas, legs on each side as he positioned himself over the lubricated cock. He took a breath, he began slowly lowering himself, Thomas' hands found his waist. The tip breached him easily, Dylan closed his eyes as he sat down.

He clenched around it, enjoying the feeling and the choked sound coming Thomas. It was just like he had imagined, just like he practiced, he fit perfectly. Thomas grunted, his hands lifting Dylan slightly. "Move." Dylan slowly raised himself before lowering himself with care, he didn't want this to end quickly. He rode Thomas, moans and groans left both of their mouths as they continued. Dylan increased the pace, his mind turning to putty.

Dylan's hands roamed Thomas' chest, feeling up the muscles and tracing them. He leaned forward to place a kiss on the other boy's lips, his tongue pushing past to enter the minty mouth.

Thomas kissed back but his arms tightened around Dylan's waist, dragging him down on the cock. Dylan tried to continue but was held in place, Thomas thrusted instead, hips moving rapidly. "Dylan!" Dylan could feel Thomas' hot seed inside of him, never in life did he wish he was a girl until that very moment. He lifted himself off the teen and Thomas sat up and dragged him back onto his lap. Ignoring the dripping cum as he wrapped his hand around Dylan's cock.

Dylan moaned as he was quickly brought to completion, his cum splattering on them both.

It was an odd silence, Dylan looked into Thomas' face, his face completely soft and open. "If you wanted me, you should've just told me." Dylan snorted and kissed Thomas, wrapping his arms around him to deepen it.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please review and tell me what I did right or wrong so I can stop writing trash.


End file.
